Icheb (Episode)
Als Icheb zu seinen Eltern zurückkehrt entdeckt Seven of Nine elterliche Gefühle. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Auf der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] findet die „Erste jährliche Voyager-Wissenschaftsausstellung“ statt, bei der die an Bord befindlichen Kinder verschiedene Wissenschaftsprojekte vorstellen. Captain Kathryn Janeway und Seven of Nine sehen sich die einzelnen Projekte an. Janeway fragt Azan und Rebi, weshalb sie Kartoffeln geklont haben. Anstelle der beiden antwortet Seven of Nine, dass sie zuerst Naomi klonen wollten, doch Seven vorschlug mit etwas kleinerem zu beginnen. Dann gehen sie weiter zu Mezotis Tisch. Sie präsentiert ihre teirenianische Ameisenkolonie. Den Boden hat sie mit einer blauen Ionenfarbe getränkt, damit man die Insekten leichter sehen kann. Janeway fügt hinzu, dass sie lumineszieren. Mezoti bestätigt dies und erklärt, dass die Drohnen ein fluoreszierendes Enzym produzieren, dass von der Königin aktiviert wird. Wegen der Drohnen und der Königin meint Janeway mit einem Augenzwinkern zu Seven, dass sie die Kinder doch von den Borg abbringen wollten. Seven erklärt, dass dieses Projekt Mezotis Idee war und sie deren Individualität nicht behindern wollte. Mezoti meint, dass ihr Insekten gefallen. Janeway lobt sie und bittet darum informiert zu werden, wenn sie mit der Bienenzucht beginnt. Als nächstes ist Naomi Wildmans Projekt an der Reihe. Diese hat ein Modell von Ktaris. Sie hat alles darüber gelernt und aktiviert eine Simulation. Seven merkt an, dass die geophysikalischen Parameter von Naomi programmiert wurden. Chakotay bemerkt einen heftigen Sturm in den Bergen. Darauf erläutert Naomi, dass die arpasianische Bergkette für starke Winde und Hagelschauer bekannt ist. Janeway meint, dass sie dann ihren Mantel nicht vergessen darf. Anschließend begeben sie sich zu Icheb. Dieser hat eine hochauflösende, gravimetrische Sensorphalanx entwickelt, um der Voyager das Scannen nach Neutrinoflüssen zu erleichtern. Icheb meint, dass dies dem Schiff ermöglicht, leichter Wurmlöcher zu finden. Janeway findet diese Projekt außergewöhnlich,wofür sich Icheb bedankt. Sie meint, dass er offensichtlich ein Taltent dafür hat. Nachdem sich Janeway vom Tisch entfernt hat, treten Torres und Chakotay näher und kommen mit Icheb ins Gespräch. Captain Janeway und Seven of Nine gehen inzwischen weiter und der Captain teilt Seven mit, dass man Ichebs Heimatplaneten ausgemacht hat und Icheb bald zuhause bei seinen Eltern wäre. Seven meint wehmütig, dass dies gute Neuigkeiten wären. Akt I: Die Rückkehr thumb|leftthumb|Seven will Icheb über seine Eltern informieren. Seven of Nine begibt sich ins Astrometrische Labor, um Icheb über die Neuigkeiten zu informieren. Dieser ist gerade damit beschäftigt Sternenkarten des Föderationsraumes zu sichten. Seven of Nine ermahnt ihn, da er seine Arbeitszeit hier um eine Stunde überzogen hat. Icheb entgegnet ihr, dass er mit seiner Arbeit fast fertig sei. Seven besteht darauf, dass er seine Arbeit unterbrechen muss, da sie hier etwas zu diskutieren haben. Icheb geht darauf aber nicht ein und präsentiert ihr einen Stern, der sich gerade im Orpisay-Nebel bildet. Seven weist ihn darauf hin, dass sich dieser Nebel außerhalb der Reichweite ihrer Sensoren befindet. Jedoch korrigiert sie Icheb: Da er die Reichweite ihrer Sensoren vergrößert hat, kann er diesen Nebel nun scannen. Seven ist davon beeindruckt. Icheb meint, dass er währendseiner Zeit im Kubus nie über Pulsare, Quasare und Nebel nachdachte. In diesem Labor kommt es ihm nun vor, als könne er die gesamte Galaxie sehen. Dann kommt er wieder auf Sevens Gesprächsthema zurück. Doch diese bringt es nicht fertig, ihn zu informieren und schickt ihn regenerieren. thumb|Janeway rät Seven auf ihre Instinkte zu vertrauen. Anschließend sucht sie das Gespräch mit Captain Janeway in ihrem Quartier und bittet um die Daten über Ichebs Spezies um seine "Reassimilation" vorzubereiten. Janeway will es lieber als neues Kennenlernen seiner Familie bezeichnen, doch sie will die Daten in die Astrometrie transferieren. Dann fragt sie, wie Icheb die Nachricht aufgenommen habe. Seven zögert kurz und daran merkt Janeway, dass sie es ihm nicht mitgeteilt hat. Sie erkundigt sich nach dem Grund und Seven meint, dass Icheb an das Leben auf der Voyager gewöhnt ist. Janeway fragt sie, ob ihre Gefühle Icheb gegenüber, sie behindern. Seven besteht allerdings darauf, dass sie es Icheb sagen wird. Allerdings weiß sie nicht, wie sie es Icheb vermitteln soll. Janeway fragt sie daraufhin, wie sie ihm bisher beim Übergang zur Individualität geholfen habe. Seven antwortet, dass Janeway sie an ihren Erfahrungen teilhaben ließ und ihm ermöglichte seine eigenen Erfahrungen zu machen. Der Captain meint nun, dass dies auch für Icheb ein sehr guter Weg wäre. thumb|Seven gibt Icheb Daten über die Brunali. Seven of Nine begibt sich daher in den Frachtraum und findet Icheb an einer Konsole arbeitend vor, während die anderen Kinder regenerieren. Sie fragt ihn daher, ob sein Alkoven nicht richtig funktioniert. Icheb antwortet jedoch, dass er Neutrinoflugbahnen berechnet. Seven besteht darauf, dass er regenereiren müsse und er geht zum Alkoven. Bevor er hineintreten kann, hält Seven ihn auf und teilt ihm mit, dass sie seine Eltern lokalisiert haben. Am nächsten Tag würden sie seinen Planeten erreichen. Icheb fragt, ob er bei diesen bleiben muss. Seven antwortet, dass es seine Eltern sind, doch Icheb entgegnet, dass er sie nicht kennt und sich nicht erinnert. Seven meint, dass er Glück habe, dass er seine Eltern wiedersheen kann, im Gegensatz zu ihr. Im Gespräch mit Icheb, äußert sich dieser zurückhaltend zu einer möglichen Rückkehr auf seinen Planeten. Er fragt, wie die anderen Drohnen seinen Abschied auffassen werden, worauf Seven keine Antwort hat. Auch fragt er nach den Eltern der anderen Drohnen, doch diese wurden laut Seven noch nicht gefunden. Icheb fragt, was mitihnen geschehen wird, wenn er von Bord geht. Seven antwortet, dass die Kinder sich anpassen werden. Außerdem bedauert Icheb, dass er Seven nicht wiedersehen wird. Seven gibt ihm auch ein PADD mit Daten über die Brunali-Gesellschaft. Es ist eine Agrargesellschaft, mit begrenzten technologischen Fähigkeiten. Icheb erkundigt sich nun, ob sie in der Lage sinn, durch den Raum zu reisen. Dies bejaht Seven, doch die meisten ihrer Schiffe wurden von den Borg zerstört. Als er erfährt, dass er seine Studien wohl nicht fortsetzen kann, geht er wütend in seinen Alkoven und regeneriert sich. Kurze Zeit später, in der Umlaufbahn der Brunali-Heimatwelt stellt die Voyager fest, dass sich der Planet in unmittelbarer Nähe zu einem Transwarpkanal der Borg befindet. Die Bevölkerung lebt in verstreuten Enklaven mit weniger als 10.000 Einwohnern auf der Oberfläche. Tuvok stellt anhand der Gammaspuren fest, dass sie in der vergangenen Dekade zahlreichen Borgangriffen ausgesetzt waren. Paris meint, dass diese Immoblie nicht in bester Lage ist. janeway befiehtl Tuvok angesichts dieser Situation permanent nach Borg-Aktivität zu scannen. Paris fliegt sie in einen synchronen Orbit, während Seven Icheb holen soll. thumb|Der DOktor versucht Icheb zu beruhigen. Dieser hat inzwischen die Krankenstation aufgesucht, da er sich unwohl fühlt. Nach dem Scan des Doktor ist er jedoch bei bester Gesundheit. Icheb fragt, weshalb er dann so ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch hat. Der Doktor scannt ihn daraufhin noch einmal und stellt fest, dass er "Schmetterlinge im Bauch hat." Icheb ist darüber verwundert, da er dieses Sprichwort nicht versteht und meint, dass Schmetterlinge von ihm niemals assimiliert wurden. Der Doktor erklärt daraufhin, dass es eine Redewendung für eine Emotion ist, die völlig natürlich ist. Anschließend versucht er ihn zu beruhigen, indem er meint, dass seine Eltern sich genauso fühlen werden. Icheb meint, dass Seven of Nine ihn alles lehrt und der Doktor seine medizinischen Bedürfnisse befriedigt. Daher seien seine Eltern irrelevant. Der Doktor meint, dass sie ihm die Brunalikultur erklären und ihm bestimmtes Wissen vermitteln können, was die Voyager-Crew nicht kann. Außerdem könne er auch an Naomi Wildman sehen, dass ihre Mutter für sie wichtig ist. Icheb meint, dass der Doktor sich anpasste, ohne irgendwelche Eltern. Icheb fragt daraufhin, wie seine Programmierung auf eine völlig fremde Umgebung reagieren würde. Bevor der Arzt antworten kann, betritt Seven of Nine die Krankenstation und nimmt Icheb mit. Auf Sevens Nachfrage erklärt er, dass er nur einen letzten Checkup durchgeführt habe und beruhigt Icheb mit der Aussage, dass die Schmetterlinge verschwinden werden. Auf der Planetenoberfläche trifft ein Außenteam, zusammen mit Icheb, auf dessen Eltern. Diese stellen erstaunt fest, dass Icheb groß geworden ist. Seven erklärt dies damit, dass er ein paar Monate in einer Borg-Reifungskammer verbrachte. Janeway stellt ihr Außenteam vor, Seven of Nine. Auf Yifays Nachfrage wegen ihrer Borg-Bezeichnung, erklärt Seven of Nine, dass sie auch als Kind assimiliert und aus dem Kollektiv befreit wurde. Nachdem sich Ichebs Eltern vorgestellt haben, erkundigen sie sich nach Ichebs Befinden. Diese Frage beantwortet er mit einem lakonischen "fantastisch". Yifay fragt ihn, ob ihm sein Okularimplantat weh tut, doch er verneint dies. Leukon meint, dass sie unglaublich froh sind, dass er wieder bei ihnen ist. Als seine Eltern ihm einige seiner alten Freunde zeigen und diese Icheb kurz begrüßen, äußert Icheb den Wunsch auf die Voyager zurückzukehren. Akt II: Schwere Entscheidungen thumb|Seven lässt ihre Gesprächspartner im Konfernezraum sitzen. Wegen Ichebs ablehnender Haltung, besprechen Janeway und Seven of Nine die Situation mit Ichebs Eltern im Konferenzraum der Voyager. Janeway will mit ihnen erst einmal allein besprechen, wie man den Übergang für ihren Sohn leichter gestaltet. Yifay meint, dass es für Icheb nicht leicht sein wird den Luxus der Voyager aufzugeben. Seven of Nine entgegnet, dass Ichebs medizinische Versorgung wichtiger ist. Darauf meint Leucon, dass sie einen Arzt in ihrer Siedlung haben und Janeway fügt hinzu, dass dieser sich mit dem Doktor beraten solle. Seven of Nine fügt hinzu, dass Icheb sich jeden Tag regenerieren muss. Janeway äußert jedoch ihre Zuversicht, dass sie ihre Technologie anpassen können. Außerdem sorgt sie sich um Ichebs Ausbildung. Yifay antwortet, dass ihre Kinder eine Schule besuchen. Seven erkundigt sich, ob er seine Studien in Astrometrie und Raumharmonik fortführen kann. Leucon erwidert, dass sie ausgereifte Techniken in Agrargenetik entwickelt haben, die es ihnen erlauben Getreide in wirklich unwirtlichen Regionen anzubauen. Janeway meint, dass er sich auch mit diesem Thema anfreunden könnte. Darauf bringt Seven of Nine das Thema von Ichebs Sicherheit zur Sprache. Yifay meint, dass sie ihren Sohn beschützen können. Darauf entgegnet Seven, dass sie durch ihre Nähe zu einem Borg-Transwarpkanal extrem gefährdet sind. Als sie fragt, ob sie jemals eine Umsiedlung in Erwägung gezogen haben, maßregelt Janeway sie. Leucon antwortet, dass dieser Planet ihre Heimat ist und sie ihn gegen die Borg und jeden anderen Aggressor verteidigen werden. Seven meint, dass ihre Courage bewundernswert, aber unrealistisch ist. Daraufhin schickt Janeway Seven of Nine in den Bereitschaftsraum des Captains. Anschließend entschuldigt sich Janeway für Sevens Verhalten. Leucon verlangt nun umgehend, Icheb zu sehen. Janeway meint, dass sie es nicht überstürzen sollten, da sonst dieses Treffen, wie das letzte endet. Daher lädt sie sie auf die Voyager ein, damit sie etwas Zeit haben sich einzugewöhnen. Außerdem würde Neelix für einen angenehmen Aufenthalt sorgen. Yifay und Leucon stimmen diesem Plan nickend zu. thumb|Janeway und Seven streiten über Ichebs Zukunft. In Janeways Bereitschaftsraum kommt es bald darauf zu einer heftigen Diskussion zwischen Janeway und Seven of Nine, da Seven es für eine Verschwendung von Ichebs Talent hält, ihn auf Brunali zu lassen. Janeway meint, dass etwas mehr Taktgefühl notwendig gewesen wäre. Seven meint, dass seine Eltern wohl nicht in der Lage sind, ihn zu erziehen. Außerdem fürchtet sie,d ass Icheb wieder assimiliert werden könnte. Janeway erwidert, dass dieser Planet die Heimat dieses Volkes ist. Darauf entgegnet Seven, dass der Planet es nicht wert ist beschützt zu werden. Außerdem müsse man für das Wohl seiner Kinder sorgen. Janeway fragt, warum sie sich anmaßt dies zu entscheiden. Seven antwortet, dass Jeder, der seine eigenen Interessen über das Wohl seiner Kinder stellt, verantwortungslos handelt. Janeway fragt nach, ob sie gerade über Ichebs oder Sevens Eltern sprechen. Diese antwortet, dass sie über beide sprechen. Janeway meint, dass es untypisch für Seven ist, zuzugeben, dass sie subjektiv gehandelt hat. Seven antwortet darauf, dass es töricht von ihr wäre, in diesem Fall zu behaupten, sie wäre objektiv. Sie weigert sich jedoch Icheb an Eltern zurückzugeben, die genauso verantwortungslos handeln könnten, wie ihre. Janeway stellt aber klar, dass Icheb nun ein Individuum ist und sie ihm die Chance geben soll, eine eigene Meinung zu bilden. Janeway überzeugt Seven, indem sie vorschlägt Icheb solle einige Zeit mit seinen Eltern verbringen und dann entscheiden, ob er bei ihnen oder auf der Voyager leben will. thumb|Mezoti fragt Icheb nach seinen Eltern. Icheb unterhält sich unterdessen mit den anderen Borg-Kindern und Naomi Wildman im Frachtraum. Mezoti fragt Icheb, ob seine Mutter hübsch ist. Naomi meint, dass sie ihren Vater nicht kennt und die Zwillinge können sich nicht an ihre Eltern erinnern. Die Kinder bekunden ihr Bedauern über die Möglichkeit, dass Icheb das Schiff verlassen könnte. So fragt Mezoti, wer ihnen dann mit ihren wissenschaftlichen Projekten hilft. Icheb beendet diese Unterhaltung jedoch mit der Drohung, die Kinder andernfalls in einen Frachtcontainer zu stecken und zu den Borg zurückzubeamen. Augenblicke später betritt Seven of Nine den Frachtraum und will Icheb zum Dinner mit seinen Eltern abholen. Icheb erwidert, dass er mit seinen Eltern nichts zu besprechen habe. Seven antwortet, dass es dann ein sehr ruhiger Abend werden wird. Icheb weigert sich mitzukommen, woraufhin Seven klarstellt, dass ihm sein Nichterscheinen nicht freisteht. Dann verlassen sie den Frachtraum. Icheb geht mit Seven ins Kasino. Dort servieren Neelix und Yifay das Abendessen und Seven wünscht einen guten Appetit, ehe sie sich entfernt. Yifay bittet Icheb sich zu setzen, doch er meint, dass er lieber steht. Yifay bietet ihm etwas Poma zubereiten. Sie berichtet, dass es sein Lieblingsessen war, als er klein war. Icheb erwidert, dass er nicht mehr klein ist. Leucron betont, dass sich seine Mutter viel Mühe mit dem Essen gegeben hat und bittet ihn, es wenigstens zu probieren. Nach einem Blick zu Seven, setzt er sich an den Tisch. Als Icheb davon probiert, schmeckt es ihm und er nimmt die Mahlzeit gemeinsam mit seinen Eltern ein. Neelix meint zu Seven, dass es schön zu sehen ist, wie er sich mit seinen Eltern verträgt. Seven wirft ihm dafür allerdings nur einen skeptischen Blick zu. Akt III: Eingewöhnung thumb|Leucon zeigt Icheb die Kolonie. In der darauffolgenden Zeit verbringt Icheb ein wenig Zeit mit seinen Eltern und er findet langsam Gefallen an seinem Volk und seinen Eltern. Leukon zeigt Icheb ihre Siedlung und erklärt ihm, dass die Borg den Brunali wenig zum Leben ließen. Sie bauten die Siedlung auf und entwickelten auch einen genetischen Resequenzer, um das Genom von Pflanzen den Umweltbedingungen anzupassen. Den Resequenzer haben sie aus Teilen beschädigter Raumschiffe gebaut haben und immer alle Teile wiederverwenden. Leucon meint, dass ihre Siedlung ärmlich wirkt, aber sie werden sie verbessern. Icheb erkundigt sich auch nach Raumfahrt, jedoch meint Leucon, dass sie das Engagement von jungen Leuten brauchen, damit sie eines Tages Schiffe haben, die mit der Voyager konkurieren können. Yivel lädt Icheb zu einem Spiel Pala ein, was er annimmt. Icheb meint, dass er nicht mehr weiß, wie man das spielt doch Yivel ist der Meinung, dass es ihm wieder einfallen wird. Leucron meint, dass er Icheb alles beibringen wird. Seven of Nine materialisiert sich Augenblicke später auf dem Planeten und will Icheb zurück auf die Voyager holen. Icheb hat sich jedoch dazu entschlossen, die Nacht auf dem Planeten zu verbringen. Seven weist darauf hin, dass es hier keine Regenerationseinheit gibt. Leucon meint, dass sie eine installieren werden. Daher begeben sich Seven of Nine und Leucon auf das Schiff, um eine Regenerationseinheit vorzubereiten. thumb|Seven gibt Leucon eine tragbare Regenerationseinheit. Bei der Arbeit im Frachtraum der Voyager zeigt Seven of Nine Leucron den tragbaren Generator. Dieser hat genügend Energie für einen Regenerationszyklus. Leucron meint, dass sie einen Weg finden müssen, ihn wieder aufzuladen. Seven meint, dass sich dieses Problem nur stellt, wenn Icheb sich zum Bleiben entscheidet. Leucron dankt Seven für ihre Besorgnis. Er meint, dass es ein Wunder sei, dass sie Icheb zurückerhalten haben. Da fragt Seven of Nine Leucon, wie Icheb gefangen wurde. Dieser berichtet, dass sie seit dem ersten Angriff versuchten, neue Technologien zu verbergen, damit vorbeifliegende Kuben nicht aufmerksam werden. Diese Bemühungen waren aber nicht immer von Erfolg gekrönt. Eines morgens vor vier Jahren, hörte Icheb wie er von einer neuen Düngungsphalanx sprach, die sie am unteren Feld gebaut hatten und wollte sie sehen. Er versprach es ihm am nächsten Tag zu zeigen, aber Icheb war ungewöhnlich. Icheb lief weg, als der Alarm losging. Die Borg fingen ihn und assimilierten alle Brunali in dieser Gegend. Leucron meint, dass ihre Eltern sich bei ihrer Assimilierung genauso gefühlt haben mussten. Als Seven erwähnt, dass ihre Eltern mit ihr assimiliert wurden, meint Leucon, dass es unvorstellbar ist, mitanzusehen, wie die eigene Tochter assimiliert wurde und unfähig sie zu verteidigen. Seven betont nochmals, dass es notwendig ist, dass Icheb sechs Stunden am Tag ununterbrochen regeneriert. Sie weist darauf hin, dass Icheb das Regenerieren ablehnen könnte, da er höchst ungern Zeit verschwendet. Auch sie hatte mitunter mit seiner fehlenden Geduld zu kämpfen, was Leucron zu einem Lächeln animiert. thumb|Icheb beobachtet mit seinen Eltern die Sterne. In der Nacht beobachtet Icheb mit seinen Eltern die Sterne und Leucron zeigt ihm Kelsin 3 und das Große Horn. Leucron sagt zu Icheb, dass er auf der Voyager natürlich viel mehr Sterne gesehen hat, als an ihrem Fenster. Yifay meint, dass sie alles, was sie brauchen, hier haben: Ein warmes Feuer, Nahrung und Leute, die ihn lieben. Sie meint, dass er sich inzwischen mit dieser Crew verbunden fühlt. Leucron meint, dass es gute Leute sind, die selbst auch schwere Zeiten durchgemacht haben. Er spricht mit ihnen auch über die Voyager. Dabei erwähnt er sein Projekt, dass der Voyager helfen könnte ein Wurmloch zur Erde zu finden. Yifay fragt, wieso dies für die Crew so wichtig sei. Icheb antwortet, dass sie so nach Hause zurückkehren könnten. Leucon meint, dass es interessant ist, dass sich die Crew der Voyager trotz ihrer Technologie nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als nach Hause zurückzukehren. thumb|Janeway und Seven verabschieden Icheb. Schweren Herzens beschließt er, bei seinem Volk zu bleiben um ihm mit seinem technischen Wissen zu helfen. Am nächsten Morgen sucht er Seven of Nine auf und berichtet ihr begeistert von der Nacht und dass er unter dem Sternenhimmel schlief. Seven antwortet, dass die anderen Kinder ihn beim Unterricht vermisst haben. Er entschuldigt sich damit, dass er seinem Vater half. Icheb teilt ihr mit, dass er sich entschieden hat bei seinen Eltern zu bleiben. Seven of Nine informiert den Captain darüber und ruft die anderen Kinder, damit er sich von diesen verabschieden kann. Im Transporterraum verabschieden Captain Janeway und Seven of Nine Icheb. Seven schenkt ihm zum Abschied PADDs mit astrometrischen Daten und ein hochauflösendes Teleskop, welches jedoch nur ein schwacher Ersatz für die Sensoren der Voyager sei. Icheb verspricht, es jeden Tag zu benutzen. Janeway wünscht ihm auf seinem weiteren Lebensweg viel Glück und Icheb äußert die Hoffnung, dass sie einen Weg nach Hause finden. Anschließend wird Icheb auf den Planeten gebeamt. Seven of Nine verlässt danach wortlos den Transporterraum. Akt IV: Widersprüche thumb|Mezoti weckt Seven of Nine. Nachdem die Voyager die Umlaufbahn der Brunali-Heimatwelt verlassen hat, erwacht Mezoti vorzeitig aus ihrem Regenerationszyklus und weckt Seven of Nine. Sie kann nicht regenerieren, da sie Icheb vermisst. Seven of Nine antwortet, dass sie ihn auch vermisst und sie sich anpassen werden. Mezoti fragt, ob sie auch zu ihren Eltern zurückkehren muss, falls sie sie finden. Seven antwortet, dass sie diese Frage zu gegebener Zeit erörtern werden. Darauf meint Mezoti, dass sie hofft, dass ihre Eltern nie gefunden werden. Seven of Nine schickt sie in ihren Alkoven und Mezoti fragt, was passiert, wenn die Borg Icheb erneut zu assimilieren versuchen. Seven meint, dass die Borg kaum einen Grund haben zu dem Planeten zurückzukehren, da es den Brunali an Ressourcen fehlt. Mezoti fragt daraufhin, was ist, wenn er auf einem Schiff ist. Seven bezeichnet dies als unwahrscheinlich. Daraufhin informiert Mezoti Seven of Nine, dass in Gitter 649 ein Klasse-1-Transporter mit einer Lebensform entdeckt und Icheb dort assimiliert wurde. Dann geht sie in ihren Alkoven zurück. thumb|Seven bittet die skeptische Janeway Nachforschungen anzustellen. Durch diese Information bestärkt, forscht Seven nach den letzten Angriffen der Borg auf die Brunali-Heimatwelt und entdeckt, dass die Geschichte von Ichebs Eltern nicht mit den Daten übereinstimmt. Daher ruft sie Captain Kathryn Janeway in die Astrometrie, die mit einer Tasse Kaffee und ungehalten kommt. Als sie den Monitor erblickt, meint sie, dass sie borg nicht lesen kann und Seven es ihr übersetzen muss. Seven erklärt, dass sie taktische Daten des Kubus sieht, in dem sie die Kinder fanden. Icheb wurde nicht auf dem Planeten, sondern in einem unbewaffneten Raumschiff assimiliert. Janeway fragt nun, wieso sie ihr dies um drei Uhr nachts erzählt. Seven begründet es damit, dass Ichebs Eltern behaupteten, er sei auf dem Planeten assimiliert worden. Janeway hält ein Missverständnis oder eine Beschädigung der Aufzeichnungen des schwer beschädigten Kubus für möglich. Außerdem griffen die Borg den Planeten vor neun, sechs und einem Jahr an, jedoch nicht vor vier Jahren, wie Leucron angibt. Janeway fragt, was dies beweist. Seven antwortet, dass Ichebs Vater gelogen hat und sie eine Pflicht haben, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Janeway fragt, wieso er gelogen haben sollte. Seven bittet, unterstützt von ihren Informationen, Janeway umzukehren und diese lässt das Schiff zur Heimatwelt der Brunali zurückfliegen. Sie meint, dass sie die Verantwortung haben, Ichebs Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Janeway wirft ein, dass Icheb sich zum Bleiben entschlossen hat. Dem setzt Seven entgegen, dass er vielleicht nicht alle Informationen hatte, doch Janeway entgegnet, dass man auch loslassen können muss. Seven erklärt jedoch, dass sie Recht hat, dass sie emotionale Schwierigkeiten hat, aber sie besteht darauf, dass sie Icheb beschützen muss, wenn auch nur die Möglichkeit besteht, dass er sich in Gefahr befindet. thumb|Icheb wird von seinen Eltern betäubt. Leucon und Yifay diskutieren auf dem Planeten inzwischen über das weitere Vorgehen. Während Leucon einige Tage warten will, will Yifay ihn für ihr Überleben opfern. Yifay meint, dass er dafür geboren wurde und kein normales Kind sei. Leucon meint, dass er ihnen auch auf andere Weise helfen kann und will ihn kein zweites Mal verlieren. Yifay meint jedoch, dass sie Opfer bringen müssen, wenn sie überleben wollen. Als Icheb nach Hause kommt und berichtet, dass sie drei Spiele hintereinander gewonnen haben, eröffnet ihm Yifay, dass sie mit ihm reden müssen. Sie meint, dass er ihnen sehr wichtig ist, er aber nicht weiß, weshalb er so bedeutend ist. Sie holt eine Spritze aus einem Schrank und Icheb fragt seinen Vater, was vorgeht. Nachdem Icheb sich gesetzt hat, hält sein Vater ihn fest, während er von seiner Mutter betäubt wird. Anschließend bereitet Leucon den Start eines Raumschiffs vor. Akt V: Rettung [[Datei: Die Voyager-Crew erfährt dass Icheb eine Biowaffe ist.jpg|thumb|Die Crew der USS Voyager erfährt, dass Icheb eine Biowaffe ist.]] Als die Voyager den Planeten wieder erreicht, lässt Captain Janeway die Brunali rufen. Kim öffnet einen Kanal und Janeway möchte ihnen einige Fragen stellen. Seven erkundigt sich nach den Umständen von Ichebs Assimilation. Sie meint, dass die Geschichte, die sie ihr erzählten nicht mit ihren Daten übereinstimmt. Yifay verweigert weitere Auskünfte, weshalb Janeway mit Icheb sprechen will. Dieser ist nach Auskunft seiner Eltern allerdings nicht anwesend und Seven fragt, wo er sich befindet. Seine Eltern verweigern eine diesbezügliche Auskunft. Janeway lässt daher nach Ichebs Biozeichen scannen. Tuvok meldet, dass Icheb sich nicht in der Siedlung auf dem Planeten befindet. Die Sensoren der Voyager entdecken einen Brunali-Frachter dass sich dem Transwarpkanal der Borg nähert. Paris entdeckt eine künstlich erzeugte Warpsignatur, die vortäuscht, dass das Shuttle mit Warp 9,8 fliegt. Er meint auch, dass diese Signatur stark genug sei, um in den Subraum einzudringen. Seven erkennt, dass damit die Borg angelockt werden sollen. Ichebs Eltern eröffnen Ihnen, dass ihre Ressourcen unzureichend sind und sie deswegen ihre Kinder und Genetik nutzen, um die Borg zu bekämpfen. Janeway erkennt, dass Icheb der Krankheitsträger war, als der Kubus vernichtet wurde. Yifay und Leucron verteidigen sich und meinen, dass die Brunali keine Zukunft haben, wenn die Borg nicht gestoppt werden. Sie meinen, dass sie ihre Zivilisation retten wollen und ein Borgschiff bald aus dem Kanal auftauchen wird. Janeway beendet die Transmission, gibt Roten Alarm, lässt Kurs auf den Transporter setzen und befiehlt alle auf die Kampfstationen. [[Datei: Voyager und Brunalischiff werden mit Traktorstrahl in Sphäre gezogen.jpg|thumb|Die USS Voyager und ein Brunalischiff werden mit einem Traktorstrahl in eine Borg-Sphäre gezogen.]] Als man das Schiff erreicht, ortet Kim Ichebs Lebenszeichen. Man versucht Icheb an Bord zu beamen. Jedoch scheitert dieser Versuch an einer Interferenz, die durch den Transwarpkanal verursacht wird. Tuvok meldet, dass ein Borgschiff in weniger als vierzig Sekunden aus dem Kanal auftauchen wird. Paris fliegt sie daher näher an das Schiff heran, doch Tuvok ortet bereits den sich öffnenden Kanal. Paris weist darauf hin, dass er Probleme haben wird, sie von dem Borgschiff fernzuhalten. Seven gelingt es inzwischen Icheb auf die Krankenstation zu beamen. Eine Borg-Sphäre tritt aus dem Kanal aus und zieht beide Schiffe mit einem Traktorstrahl herein. Tuvok feuert die Phaser auf den Traktorstrahlgenerator ab, was jedoch keine Wirkung hat. Da rufen die Borg sie und kündigen ihre Assimilation an. Seven of Nine will das Brunali-Schiff mit einem Photonentorpedo sprengen und so den Borg entkommen. Tuvok merkt an, dass sie drei Sekunden hinter dem Frachter sind. Janeway befiehlt daher Schubumkehr, um ihnen wertvolle Sekunden für die Flucht zu verschaffen. Seven beamt dann den Torpedo an Bord und der Frachter detoniert wenig später. Dieser Plan gelingt und die Voyager kann mit Warpgeschwindigkeit entkommen. Tuvok meldet, dass das Borg-Schiff schwere Schäden erlitten hat und sie nicht verfolgt werden. Erleichtert atmet Captain Janeway durch. thumb|Der Doktor erklärt Janeway und Seven Ichebs Zustand. Der Doktor erklärt Janeway und Seven of Nine auf der Krankenstation später, dass man Icheb genetisch verändert hatte, damit er als Waffe gegen die Borg fungieren konnte. Seine Eltern hatten ihn nur ruhig gestellt, um ihn zu den Borg zu schicken. Seven fragt, ob er in Gefahr ist, was der Doktor verneint. Er vermag den Erreger zu unterdrücken und Icheb wird es körperlich gut gehen. Janeway meint zu Seven of Nine, dass sie ihre mütterlichen Instinkte einsetzen soll, um ihm zu helfen, diese Ereignisse zu verarbeiten. thumb|Seven erklärt Icheb, dass das Verhalten seiner Eltern falsch war. Seven of Nine sucht anschließend Icheb im astrometrischen Labor auf. Er versucht die genetischen Veränderungen in seiner DNA mithilfe des Computers zu erkennen. Seven of Nine kommt hinzu und meint, dass sie dachte, er würde Raumharmonik studieren. Icheb fügt hinzu, dass seine Eltern dachten, er hätte vielleicht auch eine Begabung für Genetik. Er erkennt, dass sein drittes, dreizehntes und siebzehntes Chromosom so verändert wurden, um den Krankheitserreger zu produzieren. Icheb meint, dass sie nur ihre Spezies und ihre Art zu Leben retten wollten. Seven nennt es barbarisch und meint, dass das, was sie taten falsch war. Icheb fragt, ob ihm seine Eltern verzeihen werden, weil er die Sphäre hätte zerstören können. Er denkt, es war seine Bestimmung die Sphäre zu zerstören. Seven entgegnet, dass er auf seine Weise gegen die Borg kämpfen wird und ein Recht auf die Bestimmung seines Schicksals hat. Als Seven meint, dass er regenerieren soll, antwortet er, dass er lieber weiterstudieren will. Daher überlässt Seven ihm die Entscheidung und verlässt die Astrometrie. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Seven of Nine behauptet, sie habe ihre Eltern nach der Assimilation nie wiedergesehen. In wurde ihr jedoch ihr Vater als Drohne vorgestellt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Child's Play (episode) es:Child's Play fr:Child's Play (épisode) ja:VOY:苦悩するボーグ・チャイルド nl:Child's Play Icheb